The Long Road Ahead
by Emi Fox
Summary: (my summaries are bad i know but bear with me) With nonthing to lose, a young girl leaves on her sixtenth birthday to go on an adventure. But dangers lurk in every corner. (also Female OC x Male OC and Female OC x Male Pokemon and maybe some Female OC x Female Pokemon. P.S. i do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does.)
1. chapter 1

" **Oh crap, I'm late!** ", i thought as i ran down route 15 as it started to rain, Causing the dry dirt road to quickly tutn into mud. I rushed up to my home just abit off the route and groaned in discomfort as my clothes were soaking wet. Knocking on the door, I waited on one of my 'Parents' to answer. When the door opened up i seen my father with a beer bottle in his hand and his lucario, which he named luke, was drunk as hell. "Hello aya, why are you so late?", My dad asked me with abit of venom dripping off each slurred word. I cringed at each word and said nervously. "w-well i was... a-at the park playing w-with some p-pokemon." He glared at me and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside saying. "luke could of played with you!" he yelled. Wincing in pain i yanked my arm away from him and yelled back. "No!, I Refuse!" I ran upstairs and slammed my room door closed and locked it. For those wondering who i am. My name is Ayame Hearts, i am a soon to be pokemon trainer. I am fifthteen years old, but i turn sixteen in a few days. I have developing C cup breasts and a slender hourglass figure.

Currently, i am in a sticky situation with my father and his lucario, luke. They had their eyes on me ever since my mother passed away a year ago. My dad had developed a drinking problem, which he thought would help his broken heart. but sadly it did not work, because he would try to have sex with me, but i refused everytime, each night i make sure to bolt and lock my door and windows before going to bed. I peeked out of my room and ran down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. Sighing as i got undressed, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Walking to the door, i closed and locked it, then i headed over to the tub. I turned on the water and waited til ot was warm and got in. I sighed in content and relief as soon as the water hit my body. Leaning against the shower wall i started to think about everything that has happened to me over the course of one year.

 **(Flash back)**

 **(one year ago) Things were never the same after my mothers' death. My father started drinking after two weeks, he has gotten more agressive since mom died. He had random outbursts and attacks me saying that my mom was dead because of me.**

 **(7 months ago) My dad captured a lucario and named him luke for some reason. My dads' drinking problem had stopped for a little while so we decided to go for a walk on route 15. My dad has been a pokemon trainer for seventeen years now. But he let most of his pokemon go back into the wild and after catching luke, he never lifted a ball since then.**

 **(3 months ago) His drinking problem had returned and taken a turn for the worse and what's even worse is that luke had started drinking as well. The living room would be a mess littered beer cans and bottles on the floor. Dads' outbursts have gotten more violent then before and at times luke randomly decides to join in and beat me mercilessly.**

 **(1 month ago) Dad had been forcing me to wear a maid outfit that he found on a shopping website. It us very humiliating when he has friends over to watch the pokemon football. Most of the time his buddies would try to pull up my skirt or pull me into one of their laps. He just sits there laughing like a drunken idiot while watching his daughter get molested.**

 **(Flashback End)**

I sighed and thought " **Just a few more days, then i can finally leave this place for good.** " I smiled at the thought.

I stayed in the shower for a few more minutes washing myself off, Once i was finished, i got out and dried off and slid into my pajamas. I dried and combed my hair out and put it into a ponytail. gathering my dirty clothes and tossing them in the bin, i unlocked and peeked out the door again. Seeing no one in sight i walked out and headed to my room. Once i opened my door, I seen luke sitting on my bed with innocent eyes. I sighed and sat down next to him. "Why did you do it, why did you follow behind him?..." I asked him. Luke sighed and said, "I dont know... i just wanted to try one... i didnt know it would have such an effect on me...", I was surprised by how much better his english is going

Luke was being tutored by me to speak human language so he don't have to use telepathy. When dad let luke out at home, he was holding his head when luke first tried telepathy. So i decided to teach him to speak human when dad had gotten sick because of it. Now here he is talking clear human language like that talking meowth on T.V. Sighing, I hugged him, "I dont follow him anymore..." Luke said quietly, " the day i hurt you will be my last...", He held me tight with tears falling from his eyes. My eyes were wide, He cared about me, luke actually cared about me. He didn't see me as an object or a plaything. We stayed like that for a while before we broke the hug and he left my room.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, I sat up in bed yawning, Getting out of bed and rubbing my eyes. I walked to the door and opened it to see my dad walk by my door with yet, another beer bottle in his hand. He didn't notice that i was up by the door. Luke walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Morning Aya." He said smiling. "Morning luke, how did you sleep?", i asked him smiling back. "I slept well, I hope you did as well?" He asked and i nodded. We walked downstairs and i headed to the kitchen. Once i was in the kitchen i went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, gritz, and a couple slices of bacon. I started cooking breakfest humming a small tune to myself as i cooked. Luke walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. My dad walked in and sat down as well as i finished cooking and placed everything down on the table.

I sat down and we bowed our heads and held hands as we all said a prayer. "Today, We thank arceus for another day on this beautiful planet. We thank arceus for the delicious good that is presented to us now, May the power of gods and goddesses of our world protect us from all evil and that we may live long lifes, amen." We all sai and stayed silent for a few seconds before we let each others hands go. "Let's eat!" i say as we got our portions of food and ate in silence. I Swear to arceus i thought my dad was gonna ask me to put on that maid outfit. Whatever is happening, i like it more than i thought i would.

after breakfest, luke decided to help me wash the dirty dishes. When we were washing luke asked me. "Your birthday is tomorrow, It wouldn't be too much trouble if i were to come along with you on your journey?", I lookwd at him surprised then nodded, "sure, but what about my dad?", I asked luke, while looking at the kitchen table when my dad got up and headed into the living room. "don't worry about him, some of his old pokemon are nearby and visit him every so often." Luke told me as he smiled. After we finished the dishes and put them up, I ran back to my room and got dressed. I walked downstairs wearing a tight deadly duo shirt with lucario and zoroark on the front and riolu and zorua on the back, i was also wearing zoro studios designed sweat pants that i bought a month ago. I walked out the front door and headed down route 15 to black city. Walking around there was like peace of mind coming back to me.

I headed to the park and sat down on a bemch as a zorua and zoroark walked up to me. The zorua was male, his name is zak and his big sister, the zoroark, named zoe. They have been friends with me ever since i turned 15, I waved at them and they waved back as they walked over. "Hey Aya!", Zak yelled when he jumped in my lap and zoe sat down beside me. These two always dreamed on exploring the region, So they wanted to join me when i started my journey in unova. " Hey zak, how are you little buddy?", i asked him rubbing his head. He purred laying his head down and asked. "im fine, how are you?", He looked up at me smiling. "I'm doing fine, just a few problems with my dad is all.", I said as i leaned back against the bench. "When will you start your adventure aya?", Zoe asked me holding my hand. I looked at her paw holding my hand, then looked at her her and smiled saying, "My birthday is tomorrow, so that way i can leave home without worrying about anything once i do.", After saying they we were all staying quiet enjoying each others company.

Hearing grass being pushed i sat up to see a red ball rolling towards us. In tow, a small eevee was running after it. The eevee stopped when i picked the ball up and rolled the ball towards it. The eevee yipped happily and jumped on the ball and rolled away. Amazed by what just happened, i figured eevee has the nimble trait. Finishing school not long ago i knew all the traits and certain moves each pokemon have and can acquire as they grow and evolve. I put zak in his sisters' lap and got up. *Where are you going?" They both asked as i reached into my pocket and pulled out a metallic ear-ring. I put the ring on and clicked a button on it before walking over to the eevee. The ball rolled over to me as got on one knee. Eevee ran to the ball and seen me before saying. "Hello again miss!", Now confirming the eevee is male. I asked him curious, "Do you want to join my team?", He smiled and laughed, jumping around before saying, "Sure i will join!, but where are your pokeballs?" he asked tilting his head. I sweatdropped and said, "w-well i dont have them until tomorrow...", He looked at me and smiled brightly, "That's okay!", he said.

I rubbed his head smiling and picked him up walking back over to the two dark types. I sat back down and we talked about what has been going on in our lives. Soon after talking, we went our seperate ways promising no one gets caught until tomorrow (pokemon wise). I headed to the pokemon centre to greet nurse joy. "Morning nurse joy!", i yelled, walking into the centre. Nurse joy looked up from her computer and smiled when she seen mjoye. "Well good morning aya, how are you today?", she asked me as i sat in a chair nearby. "I'm doing fine, just ready to start my journey tomorrow!", i said very excited. "That's really good to hear darling, mind helping me out today?" said nurse , "It could help you out on your journey if your pokemon are sick or injured." My eyes sparkled and nodded quickly as nurse joy walked me to the back of the centre to get dressed for work. I helped out nurse joy for the rest of the day healing pokemon and learning about buffs and debuffs like poison, burn, and other status effects that could harm your pokemon.


End file.
